Finding Love in All the Wrong Places
by darkangel9314
Summary: When it comes down to the sex trafficking business Kurt knows the drill. Keep your head down and do whatever your told, but when Kurt meets an unexpected friend who is doing it for more, Will Kurt realize that there's a better life out there for him after all?
1. Chapter 1

Finding Love in All the Wrong Places

Chapter 1

Kurt took a deep breath as he set everything up. He knew more than anything that his parents would be ashamed of him if they ever knew what he was really doing in Las Vegas, Nevada. He would never let them know that as long as he lived.

He wasn't really doing anything wrong. At least he didn't think he was. If having sex to stay alive was doing something wrong. He didn't want to be right.

Kurt sighed blowing out the match as he heard the door open. I guess it was showtime. He turned around and saw a pretty blonde haired blue eyed boy that was around his age. It was a rare occasion for Kurt to see pretty boys. Mostly it was mostly perverts, but he wasn't complaining about this exception.

"Hi i'm Kurt. I'll be your escort tonight."

The guy looked at his extended hand and shook it.

"Hi i'm Sam. I've heard about your man talents and I thought I would check you out."

Kurt smiled at the compliment. He didn't get many of them that weren't in the form of moans.

"Do you have any preferences?"

"I'm not really picky but it's been a few years since i've got my dick wet. I guess I'm just picky about whose mouth is on my dick."

"The why do you want an escort?"

"I have commitment issues. I can't get it up for someone I know. It's an inconvenience, but there's something about having sex with strangers that's intriguing."

Kurt shrugged as he sat Sam down on the chair.

"Cash first." he said.

Sam handed him his fee as he pocketed the cash.

"Okay let's do this/"

Sam leaned back in the chair as Kurt sucked on his pecks one at a time until they were hard. He could feel Sam's bulge already.

"Do you like kissing?" Kurt asked.

Sam shrugged as Kurt pressed his lips to his. Their tongues intertwined for about a good two minutes before Kurt teased him through the fabric of his jeans. Sam moaned breaking off the kiss and shoving Kurt's head down to show that he was ready for whatever Kurt was going to do to him.

Kurt smiled as he kissed his way down Sam's chest and to his bulge. He kissed it a couple of times before his teeth caught Sam's zipper and pulled it down one tooth at a time. It was one of Kurt's special skills that drove man crazy and based off Sam's reaction he was no different then the others.

He removed Sam's pants and boxers as his erection sprang free. He had a pretty decent sized cock compared to some of the other cocks Kurt had seen. Kurt didn't hesitate for a moment as he took Sam's entire length into his mouth as he took him from his tip to his balls.

His other clients told Kurt that deep throating was his specialty and Sam was the perfect size so he wouldn't gag. He continued to work on Sam enjoying the taste of his cock in his mouth. It was the one reason why Kurt loved having sex with guys.

Every now and again he would have sex with a female, but to Kurt a female would never be a sex goddess to him. More like a causal hookup. As soon as Sam was finished, Kurt threw him on the bed and laid him on his stomach spreading him out the slightest bit as he retrieved the lube from the bedside drawer.

He rubbed the lube I and around Sam's asshole as Kurt took his long hard cock and thrusted it into Sam's ass. Sam let out a surprised yelp that turned into moans as Kurt continued on pumping into him with as much force as possible.

It didn't seem that long until Kurt shot his load in Sam and Sam took over. During these times for whatever reason Kurt liked to think about finding a nice guy to settle down with where he didn't need to be paid to have sex with them.

But unfortunately as soon as Sam was done all he left Kurt with was a smile before leaving Kurt to realize that his life was anything, but a fairy tale and his dream of having a nice sweet caring boyfriend he adored would be a long time coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Love in All the Wrong Places

Chapter 2

Kurt sighed as he placed the keys to his apartment on his table. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was take a bath and go to bed. He walked to the bathroom stripping his clothes off one by one as he turned on the hot water washing away the sins of the day and boy did he have a lot of them. He couldn't count how many clients he had had on two hands that day. He needed a shower and desperately..

He sighed and got in the shower soaking in the hotness of it all. He wished that there was more to him then this, but unfortunately his life was no fairy tale and he had to report to his pimp after this. Apparently she had some fresh blood that she wanted Kurt to break in. It was a ritual that they all had to do. It was Kurt's first time doing it to someone though. He sighed and got out of the shower drying himself off. It was going to be a long day.

Kurt sighed and stepped out of the shower looking in the mirror to make sure everything on his body was perfect. Despite his life style, Kurt always put his health first. Not everyone was honest when it came to Sexually Transmitted Infections and having one of those was the last thing he wanted. After all getting rid of them was freaking expensive and he didn't need to spend his money on stuff like that. Gross.

After Kurt had got dressed and prepared himself for the day, he went to go see his pimp Santana. Santana might have been short for a person of her age, but no doubt that she would have kicked anyone's ass if they were asking for it. She even scared Kurt at times. He just hoped she was in a good mood today.

When he got there she was talking to who he assumed was the newbie. He had to admit he had looks going for him. Even Kurt would tap that if he had enough money. The boy had solid black hair and intense blue eyes. Kurt approved.

He approached Santana and she smiled at him.

"Ah. Kurt, there you are. Blaine, this is your teacher Kurt. He'll christen you today."

Blaine gulped as he shook Kurt's hand. At least Kurt would say that this would be an interesting experince.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Love in All the Wrong Places

Chapter 3

It had been a week since Kurt and Blaine had had sex and all Kurt could think about was Blaine and what he was doing. Sometimes the thoughts were so severe that they kept him up at night, but he had to put him out of his mind. He still needed to do his job after all and having sex with other people was always hard when you wee thinking about someone else.

When the week was over his boss granted all of them the day off and Kurt was happy to oblige. He hadn't had a real day off in a while and he was excited to go back out in the real world without having to give a blowjob at every corner.

"Hey Kurt!" Someone yelled his name and he turned around to see that Blaine was running towards him.

Kurt smiled as Blaine caught up with him.

"What are you up to today?"

"Enjoying life. What about you?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast with me?"

"Listen Blaine, you're really cute and all but our boss has a strict policy about employees dating and this will just make things harder for you in the long run."

"I didn't mean it to sound like a date. I mean it is just breakfast."

"So it's not a date?"

"Nope."

"Well in that case. I would love to have some breakfast and I know just the place."

The cafe was in full swing as Kurt and Blaine stepped into it and took their seats. Kurt examined the menu and ordered a full plate with eggs, bacon, sausage, hashbrowns, pancakes and waffles. It wasn't everyday he got to eat at the cafe or eat at all so he took what he could get.

Blaine simply ordered the eggs and pancakes and they chatted as they waited for their laughed as Blaine filled his head with stories of his childhood. Kurt wished his life was that easy, but it wasn't.

When their food finally came Kurt gulped it down and found that Blaine was staring at him.

"What are you staring at?"

"Just you."

"Listen Blaine, this isn't a date-"

"I know it's not, but hey a guy can dream can't he?"

"Not in our industry he can't."

"Have you been doing this all your life?"

"Since I became homeless. Yeah it has been. Now can we stop with the personal stuff."

"I'm just trying to get to know you."

"Trust me Blaine. You don't want to know me. I'm a trainwreck that will destroy you if you give me the chance. "

Blaine sighed and stood up throwing his part of the bill on the table.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go, but for what it's worth I beg to differ. You're not a trainwreck. You're amazing."

Before Kurt could say anything Blaine gave him a kiss on the cheek and left as Kurt touched his cheek still feeling Blaine's lips there even after he was long gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Love in All the Wrong Places

Chapter 4

Kurt paced around his room as he stopped in front of his mirror for the sixth time that hour, he just couldn't help it, tonight was one of his pimps shows and he was determined to get one of the high buyers./ He needed someone who wasn't cheap for once.

A knock sounded on Kurt's door as he went to go answer it. Opening it it shocked him when he found out that Blaine was standing on the other side. What the hell was he doing here? Hadn't Kurt trained him enough to satisfy his boss?

"Blaine? What brings you here on this very important day?"

"I assume you've heard of our pimp pimping us out full force tonight, she wants you to get me ready seeing as how this is my first show and I have to look dapper as ever during it."

Kurt nodded holding back his sarcastic comments reluctantly. He really didn't like helping the others out especially if they were as attractive as Blaine, but he knew if he didn't help him out the boss would have his ass so reluctantly they spent hours going over the material and what he was supposed to do for the night and before Kurt knew it it was finally time.

Rushing slightly, they threw on the rest of their clothes as Kurt directed Blaine to where they would be presented tonight. The strip joint that Santana owned was just as shady as it usually was as quite a few familiar faces came into view.

Kurt smiled and stepped out of the car as he made his way to Santana's three favorite escorts besides him of course. The girls smiled at him, but gave Blaine looks of confusion as they waited for Kurt to introduce him to the rest of the group.

"Hey guys this is Santana's new escort Blaine, Blaine these lovely ladies are Brittany, Rachel, and Quinn. They're three of Santana's top sellers and your competition for tonight."

The girls smiled at that as they chatted for a few more minutes before Santana called them in. It was show time.

Making his way in Kurt noticed that Santana had brought in all her escorts for tonight hoping that she would find quite a few sellers. Kurt's lips pursed when he saw that Kitty was one of them. Kitty had put a sour taste in Kurt's mouth from the moment she arrived on the scene, but he knew that he was still better than her when it came to buyers.

He took his seat next to Rachel as he waited for Santana to step on the stage. He had to admit that she was gorgeous and she worked just as hard as her girls did when it came to bringing in business. After all it didn't take someone with half a brain to know that Santana was gorgeous and outshine the rest of them, but they didn't mind. They were happy to please her whatever chance they got even when she called on one of them to help her with her sexual needs. Although she never really wanted Kurt as much as she wanted the others. Brittany in particular. They had always had a thing ever since Brittany had arrived and Kurt saw why each and every time they looked at each other. Was his boss really developing feelings for one of her escorts. He sure as hell hoped not.

First up was the new comers Bree, Kitty, Marley, and Blaine all stepped out onto the stage as ythey performed what they thought was seductive. Bree and Kitty had gone all out on their performances as Kurt noticed that Blaine and Marley were the more shy ones. Still they all got some good clients that payed for them. Bree and Marley went with a usual client of Santana's named Jake as Kitty went with someone that Kurt had never seen here before and Blaine went with one of their roughest clients Dave. He just hoped that Baline would be alright. He didn't really have time to think because before they knew it they were being called up.

Kurt went up stage with Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Quinn, and all did pretty good for the night as Santana was bought by a new girl named Dani, Brittany was bought by one of his old clients Sam, Rachel had been placed with the sleaze bag everyone had called Brody, but he was still a big seller so she tolerated him, Quinn had gone with Puck, and Jesse had gone with some girl whose name Kurt had already forgotten he didn't really care seeing as how he was excited for what awaited him.

He smiled as he made his way to the guy who had bought him. He flashed his pearly white teeth as he approached a guy who seemed like he was made by the gods. Who was this perfect creature he couldn't wait to find out.

"Hi, I'm Kurt." He said hoping he wasn't flashing his infamous embarrassing smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Kurt, My name is Elliot. Are you ready to get out of here?"

Kurt took one last glance at Blaine who seemed to be enjoying himself as he looked back at Elliot taking his hand.

"Of course. I'm all yours."


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Love in All the Wrong Places

Chapter 5

The flame licked against the match as Kurt lit his cigarette waiting for Santana to get done with whatever she was doing so they could go out for the night. Some people frowned upon hanging with their pimps, but those people didn't know Santana the way Kurt did. She was always fun to hang around and the true life of the party. And that's exactly what he needed tonight. To be the life of the party.

Santana's door flew right open causing Kurt to take a step back as Blaine and Santana emerged through it. Santana was wearing her strict boss face as Blaine was peaking through his lashes at her. Big mistake. Santana always hated it when her workers were intimidated and didn;t look at her.

"Do you have a problem looking at me Blaine?"

"No ma'am."

"Than head up and eyes forward."

Blaine shook his head peering at Santana, but Kurt could sense the fear there.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You turned down one of our biggest clients because he slapped you around a little bit."

"I have standards Santana."

"New flash Blaine, you're in the prostitution industry now, there's no such thing as boundaries or standards. Well at least not with me anyway, so toughen up or step out, your choice."

"You can't do that to me Santana, I have no where else to go."

"That's not really my problem is it? I was generous enough to give you this job, don't blow it and make me regret it again, do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now come on we have things to do, if you're going to embarrass me than I'm gonna have to teach you a thing or two about your job. Ah Kurt perfect timing."

"Hey Santana, sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

"Actually I'm glad you're here."

"Well we did have plans tonight."

"We still do, I'm just dragging Blaine along so I can teach him a thing or two about the appeal of human sexuality."

"I get the appeal of human sexuality."

"Really, because right now all my clients are telling me that you're as sexy as a dead fish, why keep you if you don't know anything."

"Are we really-" Kurt said knowing where this was going.

"That's right Kurt, get your butt in gear, because tonight you guys and I are going to the swingers club and I better not here any ifs. Ands, or buts about it."

Kurt had to admit that when it came to tonight going to a swingers club was the last thing he imagined that he would be doing tonight, but he had to admit that the atmosphere of the club was popping tonight and when it came to tonight he had to admit that when it was over it was one of the best nights he had had in a while, but he was getting way ahead of himself to understand what he was talking about he guessed he would have to start from the very begging from when they stepped into the club from what it ended.

When they stepped into the club, Santana turned onto her heels and smiled at Kurt and Blaine who gave each other a concerned look. Kurt didn't know what Santana was up to, but he wasn't sure if he was one hundred percent sure if he was going to be into it, but from years of experience he knew better than to challenge Santana not if he wanted to end up on the streets.

"Well boys here we are. Go ahead and take the atmosphere in now, because we'll be so busy that you won't notice it here in a minute. But first some liquid courage."

Kurt smiled as they made their way to the open bar and Santana leaned onto the bar counter exposing her breast to the bartender who happened to lean down and smile. Kurt was sure that Santana knew everyone here, but wasn't sure if he should really assume that. After all Kurt didn't know Santana as well as he thought he did.

"Hey San, Where is your lady tonight?"

"Just barely texted her. She'll be here in twenty minutes or so, so she could help me with a problem I seem to be having."

"Are you sure I can't help you with what you need? I mean I have heard I'm pretty good at quite a few things."

"Depends. How good are you at sucking dick?"

The bartenders eyes widened as he looked in between Kurt and Blaine.

"In that case than, I'm pretty sure it's a more effective plan to wait here for Brittany, I personally know that she does a mighty fine job at sucking dick."

Santana narrowed her eyes slightly at the bartender as he gave her a shit eating grin. Santana was very well aware of Brittany's many escapades as well as vise versa, but it still didn't mean she liked hearing about them. With her temper, Kurt wasn't surprised she didn't hit him right there and than.

"Yeah, She's also good at licking pussy, so what's your point?"

"No point at all, but it's good to see that you still tend to care about her."

"I'll always care about her no matter what, now shut your mouth and get us a drink."

"Three specials coming right up. Give me a couple of minutes."

Santana sighed as she crossed her arms impatiently taping her foot as the bartender gave them their drinks.

"Thank you, come on boys let's go grab a bed."

Kurt gave the bartender a nod as they made their way to the bed. Kurt flopped on it smiling from ear to ear as Santana laid down next to him waiting for Blaine to follow suit.

"So how was your day?" he asked Santana as she laid her head on his chest.

"It was pretty great until this idiot cost me a good thousand dollars."

Kurt's eyes widened as he looked at Blaine whose head was now looking at his lap in shame as well as it should have been. He didn't know how Blaine was still alive at this point if it had been Kurt who would had cost Santana a thousand dollars, she would have had him skinned alive. Why the hell was he still there?

"Dude, Are you a fucking idiot?"

"Fuck off Kurt. I don't have to justify my actions to a person like you."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Both of you quit your shit. Blaine you're already in a fuck ton of trouble, are you sure you want to keep it up. Either get the fuck off of Kurt's ass or I'll whoop yours."

"Whatever."

Anger filtered through Santana's eyes as she jumped off of the bed and forced Blaine up by grabbing his arm and pulling.

"Outside. Now. We'll be right back Kurt, try to entertain Brittany until than."

Kurt nodded as Blaine followed Santana outside. It seemed like a couple of minutes when Kurt felt movement on the bed and opened his eyes to see Brittany eating candy on the bed.

"Hey Britt." he said grabbing some of her candy and shoving it into his mouth.

"Where's Santana?"

"You know Santana someone got mouthy with her she kicks their ass."

Brittany nodded as she placed her body further on the bed.

"I don't get why her workers have to mouth off to her, don't they know better by now?"

"Obviously not or else they would be here with us right now."

"True."

Kurt sighed as they patiently waited for Santana and Blaine to come back inside. When they did, Brittany smiled from ear to ear and ran into Santana's arms. She gave her a big kiss causing them to make out right there and than. Kurt looked away from the private moment and looked at Blaine whose face was now flushed red and tears were streaming down his face. Kurt made a mental note to check on him later, but for now he didn't want the same punishment that Blaine endured. No one ever did.

When Santana pulled away from Brittany, she narrowed her eyes at Blaine and gestured to Blaine to get onto the bed. He nodded not wanting to piss her off more and made his way to Kurt placing his head on his chest.

"I'm sorry for being a little bitch Kurt. Forgive me."

"Sure."

"You see Blaine it's not that hard to apologize. Now make sure to do it exactly like that when my client comes back for his apology on Monday and this time you will do whatever he wants, understand me."

"Yes Ma'am."

Santana grabbed a piece of candy from Brittany's bowl and plopped it into Blaine's mouth as if he were a dog.

"Good boy. Now come on. Let's have a little fun."

They all nodded as Brittany and Santana crawled into the bed. A look of dread crossed over Blaine's face, but Kurt ignored it. Santana could be harsh sometimes, but she had to be to be in this kind of business it was why she was the best.

"Now let's get down to business. I'll be working with Kurt and Brittany you'll be working with Blaine."

"Why do I need work?" he said pouting at Santana.

"You know that there's always room for improvement. Plus you need more work on your girl skills."

"What can I say? I mostly strickly dickly."

"And that's why you're here for, like I said in this industry there's no room to be picky."

"I get that."

"Well I'm glad that someone does." she said getting a pointed look at Blaine.

"Shall we begin?" she said pulling off her shirt to expose her naked breast.

"If we must."

For the next hour Santana and Brittany worked on teaching Blaine and Kurt some new techniques and when they were done Santana pulled away from Kurt and grabbed Blaine's hand making him stroke Kurt.

"You two go ahead and get comfy with each other me and Brittany our out of here."

"Getting tired already?" Kurt teased making Santana narrow her eyes.

"As if I'm just tired of you two and would like to spend the rest of the night with my girlfriend."

"Makes sense. Have fun you two."

"Oh we will. Come on Britt, I'll give you a real good time. See you two tomorrow."

"Bye." Kurt and Blaine said in unison as Santana slipped her arms around Brittany's waist and escorted her out of the bar.

"Ugh finally she's gone. I'm going home. I'll see you later."

"You're going home already?"

"Of course, I didn't want to come tonight in the first place, but Santana made me, like she makes me do everything."

"Why did you bother with this job in the first place if you hate it so much? There are other options besides prostitution you know?"

"You don't think I know that Kurt? I'm not fucking stupid, I know there are always other options, but I need money and I need money asap so I took this job to get out of my financial situation."

"What did you do to make you need money so fast?"

"That's none of your business."

"Fine. Don't tell me even if it will make you feel better."

"Nothing can make it better Kurt. Sometimes talking about things doesn't help."

"Than don't talk about them. I'm not going to force you to do anything that you're not comfortable with, but I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you mope. Believe it or not I came here to have a good time and I want to do that. Hell I might even take someone home tonight who knows."

"You're just going to leave me here?"

"Yes, because you're killing my vibe and I don't need to babysit you all night. From now on you're on your own."

Blaine's jaw dropped as Kurt moved the private curtain that surrounded the bed and made his way into the crowd. The outside was so lively that Kurt couldn't help being happy despite nagging Blaine only so long ago.

A girl laughed as she wrapped her arms around one guy and nuzzled into his neck smelling his scent. Kurt looked away wishing that he had someone like that to have a relationship with, but he knew that wasn't possible. He moved through the crowd as he made his way to the bar to order another drink.

"Hey Kurt, what will it be?"

"Jack and coke seems like a good idea."

"Make that two." Blaine said sitting in the bar seat next to him.

"I thought you were going home."

"The night's still young might as well enjoy it while I can."

"Now that's the spirit." Kurt said holding his glass out to Blaine. "To new friends and life experiences."

"I'll drink to that." He said clinging his glass to Kurt's.

They both gave each other a look and drank their glasses laughing at each others jokes and overall just having a great time. A song with a great beat came on through the speakers which made Kurt smile and want to dance.

"Want to dance?" he said smiling at Blaine.

"I would love that."

With a smile Kurt took Blaine's hand and pulled him out to the dance floor to dance the night away.

The sun was peaking through the horizon as Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand back to Blaine's place. Blaine stopped by his door and turned to Kurt smiling at the sun on the horizon.

"God I miss the sun, I feel like I'm always out in the middle of darkness."

"I get the feeling."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Showing me a great time even though I was being a humongous bitch to you."

Kurt gave him a a chuckle.

"It's fine, we all have those moments."

"Still I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Don't worry about it. It's all forgiven."

"I'm glad."

"Well I guess I better get back home."

"Yeah totally. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And before he knew it Blaine was kissing him. He pulled back in surprise as his eyes widened in shock.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you shouldn't have."

And then they were kissing touching every place on their bodies that they could. God he loved this, until Blaine pulled away.

"I should probably get inside."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

"And than Blaine got inside making Kurt wonder what the hell he had just gotten himself into.


End file.
